tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Assassin (Livia Drusilla)
|master= n/a |jspirit= リビア・ドルーシラ |alignment= Neutral Good |phantasm= B |strength= E |endurance= E |agility= E |mana= D |luck= A |cskill1= Presence Concealment |cskill1value= C |cskill2= Item Construction |cskill2value= C |skill1= Charisma |skill1value= A |skill2= Human Observation |skill2value= A |skill3= Espionage |skill3value= B |np1= Ficus de Imperatrix |np1target= Anti-Unit |np1rank= B }}|affiliation = n/a|qualclasses = |gender = Female|bday = January 30|height = 5'6"|weight = 115 lbs|sizes = B90/W58/H86|birthp = Rome|hairc = Brown|eyec = Blue|armament = Whip|likes = Stability|dislikes = Disorder, absent-minded people|talent = Ruling an empire behind the scenes|enemy = Cleopatra, Semiramis|imagecol = Red}}Assassin (アサシン, Asashin) is an Assassin-class Servant who was originally going to be planned for ''Fate/Reverse'', but the idea was eventually scrapped. Profile Identity Assassin's True Name is Livia Drusilla (リビア・ドルーシラ, Ribia Dorūshira), also known as Livia or Livia Augusta (リビア・オーガスタ, Ribia Ōgasuta). She is known as the famous wife of the first Roman emperor, Augustus (オーガストゥス, Ōgasutousu), but it is said that while Augustus ruled the Roman Empire, Assassin ruled over Augustus. Assassin was also the mother of Augustus's successor, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tiberius Tiberius]. After her husband had become emperor, there were many decisions he made that Assassin realized would be disastrous for Rome, so she decided to take matters into her own hands in the shadows and plotted assassinations and incidents, all for the sake of the Roman Empire to remain stable and prosperous. Many of these assassinations and incidents included the death of the Augustus's nephew, [[Marcellus|'Marcellus']], sending Augustus daughter Julia into exile, the murders of numerous members of the Roman Senate and even the death of Augustus himself. Eventually, during the reign of her son as emperor, Assassin passed away at the age of 86. Though even today, there is still debates among historians whether or not Assassin really was the mastermind behind the deaths of these people But whatever the case, Assassin is still a prime example of a female who kept an empire running, even though if she wasn't ruler by name. Appearance An incredibly beautiful woman with an elegant, noble dress sporting roses on some parts. Assassin has long, silky-looking brown hair with and wears a rose wreath above her head. Personality On the outside, Assassin wears a sweet smile that only an empress of an empire would, but behind that smile lies an intelligent, meticulously cunning woman who is an expert schemer and not afraid to dirty her own hands if it meant peace could be achieved in such a way. Assassin is fully aware of her actions and even though she feels a certain degree of conflict about it, she would do what is necessary if the situation calls for it. Abilities Though she is a physically weak Servant, Assassin makes up for her lack of strength with her words and intelligence, in fact there is no greater empress that can be considered as clever as she is. If she does end up engaging in physical combat, she will use a whip as her primary weapon of choice. As an Assassin-class Servant, she has the Presence Concealment Class Skill along with Item Construction that enables her to make many foods into something poisonous (as she was said to have eliminated many people she deemed a threat to the Roman Empire's stability by food poison). Assassin's Personal Skills are Charisma, Human Observation and Espionage, all three Skills together make a very deadly combination, Assassin has these skills due to how despite using such extreme behind-the-scenes methods to assassinate her targets, she was still adored and worshipped as the wife of Augustus by the people of Rome. Assassin's Noble Phantasm is Ficus de Imperatrix, the poisonous figs Assassin was said to have used when she had to (regrettably) murder her own husband. Category:Characters Category:Servants Category:Female Characters Category:Heroic Spirits Category:European Heroic Spirits Category:Roman Heroic Spirits Category:Assassin Category:Assassin-class Servants Category:Assassin Servants